Sweet Enemy
by Rizu05
Summary: Nyonya Jung mengangkat Jaejoong sebagai anaknya, yang artinya menjadikannya sebagai adik Jung Yunho. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hwang Chansung yang terikat masa lalu dengannya? Yunjae GS. Remake!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sweet Enemy [Grey Morning]**

**Author : Santhy Agatha**

**Remake by me**

**Yun-Male and Jae-Female**

**Yunjae GS**

**.**

_Fic ini milik 'Santhy Agatha', seperti biasa karyanya luar biasa :) disini saya hanya remake dengan cast yang berbeda saja. Yes! Yunjae, and Jae as female._

_._

_Enjoy_

_._

Kim Jaejoong . Gadis sederhana, anak kuliahan berotak cemerlang, yang tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati oreo milkshake sebagai menu sarapannya. Minuman itu membuatnya bersemangat, untuk melalui harinya yang berat di kampusnya.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Yoochun menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh ummanya Yunho"

"Mana?" Chansung ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat ummanya Yunho memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh ummanya Yunho, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Jung memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya"

Chansung melirik ke arah Yunho yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Jung Yunho putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini.

Chansung dan Yoochun adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Yunho membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Yunho bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Ibunya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Yunho sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Jaejoong, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru Ibunya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Yunho mengernyit kesal. Ibunya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Yunho harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Chansung bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Yunho, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Yoochun mengernyit, "Ummamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Jaejoong tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu umma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini,"

Yunho mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Jaejoong mendengar keputusan Ibunya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Jung. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta mamanya.

Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Jung. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Yunho sangat yakin Jaejoong punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Chansung menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Yunho.

Dengan acuh Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Chansung dan Yoochun saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Jaejoong, kalau Yunho tidak menyukainya. Karena Yunho terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Jung kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Jaejoong lihat, yang bisa Jaejoong bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Jaejoong mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini.

Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Jung memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu, setelah Jaejoong tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian appanya. Tetapi Nyonya Jung bersikeras, dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Jung sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Jaejoong sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Jaejoong sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Jung. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Jaejoong menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan.

Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Jaejoong bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Jung sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Jaejoong menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh... Apakah Nyonya Jung ada di mansion?" Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Jaejoong mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Jaejoong merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion

semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama appanya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Jaejoong merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Jung ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Jaejoong di kamar, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Jaejoong lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau... Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Jaejoong tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Jung Yunho, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu.

Jaejoong sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Yunho Jung putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Jung yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Jaejoong dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti.

Jung Yunho yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Yunho melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Yunho mengernyit menatap Jaejoong, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Chansung tertawa geli ketika dia dan Yunho berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di lorong mansion, lalu Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Yunho hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Yunho melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Chansung,

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm" Yunho tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Chansung menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat umma mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

.

.

.

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Jung berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Jung.

Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Jung yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Yunho kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah tenang Yunho melangkah memasuki ruang kerja ummanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung umma hilang," Yunho langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja Ibunya.

Nyonya Jung mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Jung, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, umma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Umma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Jung bersedekap, "Umma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, umma akan menghubungi polisi."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung umma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Jung Yunho! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Jung meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Jaejoong adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi,

bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Yunho menatap Ibunya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan umma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Jung termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Jaejoong?

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmatika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Jung sendiri danYunho yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Jung?" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Jung hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Jung, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Jaejoong menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Jung berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Jung tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Jaejoong, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Jung hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai.

Dengan pedih Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Jaejoong sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Jaejoong dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Jaejoong, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Jung berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Jaejoong pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa?_ _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Yunho dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Jaejoong sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Yunho untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya... Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Jaejoong bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Jung menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Yunho dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Jaejoong, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Jung membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Yunho tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Jaejoong dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Yunho terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Yunho terus mendekat sampai Jaejoong terjebak di tembok,

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Yunho tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Jaejoong, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Jaejoong dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Yunho memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Yunho merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Jaejoong berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Yunho terlalu tinggi.

Yunho menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung Ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Jaejoong berteriak, berusaha mengejar Yunho,

"Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Yunho membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Jaejoong turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Jung mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Jaejoong, serta Jaejoong harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Jung memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Jaejoong kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Jaejoong akan dipenjara.

Sekarang Jaejoong berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Jung hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Jaejoong melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Jaejoong teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis.

Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Jaejoong, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Jaejoong, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Jaejoong, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

Jaejoong selalu mengingat pesan appanya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

"_Kita ini orang miskin Jaejoong, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Jaejoong hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Yunho yang jahat itu. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras.

Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

.

.

.

"Umma masih kecewa dengan Jaejoong, umma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Jung mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Yunho di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Jung sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "Yah, umma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya umma berpikir Jaejoong akan berbeda," Nyonya Jung mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

_Hutang Budi? _Yunho mengernyit.

Nyonya Jung menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Jung mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Taejun, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak

mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat appamu."

Yunho tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor appamu. Di saat yang sama, Taejun sedang mengunjungi appamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan mata Nyonya Jung menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Taejun mencegahnya…"

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Taejun... Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Taejun sekarang?" Yunho mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Taejun sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Jung menyusut air matanya, "Taejun... Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Taejun tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, appamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari appamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Jung menatap Yunho sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Taejun"

"Apakah maksud umma?" wajah Yunho memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Yunho, Jaejoong adalah anak perempuan Taejun, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmu lah Taejun kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini."

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Jung berubah tajam, "Umma tahu bukan Jaejoong yang mencuri kalung umma."

Wajah Yunho yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Jung menatap tajam, "Umma tahu Jaejoong tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa umma mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Yunho berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Jaejoong terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Jaejoong. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Jaejoong, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Jaejoong berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Umma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya- Yunho, mau kemana kau."

Yunho bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Jaejoong!"

Dan Nyonya Jung duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Yunho rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

Yunho mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Jaejoong ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Jaejoong dulu berada, Yunho tahu alamat ini dari ummanya.

Ketika sampai, Yunho makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil.

Dengan marah Yunho keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan __Jaejoong__ di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah __Jaejoong__?_

Yunho yakin Jaejoong pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya.

Tuhan, kalau sampai Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa, maka Yunho akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Yunho berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Jaejoong sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Jaejoong tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Yunho, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Yunho langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

_Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Yunho kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Jaejoong berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Yunho terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Jaejoong yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Jaejoong, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Umma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Yunho mengeluarkan liontin Jaejoong dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut Yunho menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu_ _akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Yunho dengan waspada,

"Ke-kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Jaejoong, apakah Yunho punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Jaejoong, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Yunho mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Yunho meninggi, "Kumohon Jae, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Jaejoong termenung.

"Kumohon Jaejoong." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Yunho, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Yunho, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Yunho menghela Jaejoong dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

_Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Jae. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku_.

Janji Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu caranya." Yunho mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu memposisikan jemari Jaejoong dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu,

"Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Jaejoong, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Yunho."

Nyonya Jung yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Yunho yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajar Jaejoong tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Yunho menoleh ke arah ummanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Umma mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman umma akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Jaejoong lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Jae!"

Yunho tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Jaejoong lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Yunho.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Yunho tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar.

Semoga saja Jaejoong menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho.

Yunho sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Jaejoong selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari mansion ini.

Dari malam itu, sejak Yunho menjemput Jaejoong dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Jaejoong dan menjadi kakak yang baik. Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik.

Ditatapnya Yunho yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong mengatur cara jemari Jaejoong menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Jaejoong yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Jung membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**That story isn't mine.**_

_**Mohon koreksi :)**_

_**Berminat?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sweet Enemy [Grey Morning]**

**Author : Santhy Agatha**

**Remake by me**

**Yun-Male and Jae-Female**

**Yunjae GS**

**.**

_**This story isn't mine.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Jaejoong mampir ke _Garden Cafe_, cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Jaejoong ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya.

Dulu pada awalnya Jaejoong ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu.

Seorang pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Kangin dan mereka akhirnya berteman.

Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Jaejoong pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya - Oreo Milkshake.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake.

Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Jae?" Kangin langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat memesan.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Kangin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum geli.

Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kangin datang membawakan pesanannya.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Oreo Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya.

Rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari.

Jaejoong langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan Kangin yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Jae?" tanya Kangin penuh pengertian.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Kangin, lalu tersenyum sedih. Kangin benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan.

Dari cerita pelayan lain, Kangin ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendiri. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya.

"Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu.

Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Kangin, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Kangin membuat Jaejoong teringat kepada ayahnya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka."

Kangin tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Jaejoong menatap Kangin dengan senyum tulus, 'Terima kasih, Kangin, Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benar-benar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Kangin tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak.

"Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Kangin membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri - menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

.

.

.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Jaejoong di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Yoochun.

"Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka."

"Dulu Jaejoong hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda" tambahnya lagi.

Yoochun tertawa lagi, "Dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung sekarang. Tentu permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi tetap ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Jaejoong? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia tidak tahu," gumam Yoochun menyebut nama adiknya.

"Adikku 1 tingkat di atas Jaejoong jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Jaejoong biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Yunho tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Yoochun tersenyum kagum.

"Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Jung ini.

Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari Ibu Yunho, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Jung di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Jaejoong mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelasberasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Jiyeon." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi umma sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Jaejoong menatap Jiyeon yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Jiyeon menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeras-kepalaan Jiyeon, "Terima kasih, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Yunho menyambut Jaejoong di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan tentunya.

Yunho sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Jung dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Yunho berada di rumah sore-sore begini.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik.

Yunho benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Jaejoong di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kau adikku." suara Yunho terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Jung."

Jaejoong meringis mendengar suara mengancam Yunho, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya.

Jaejoong berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Jung." Jaejoong menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Jaejoong mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Yunho dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji Yunho, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku toh tak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Yunho mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Jae, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Tapi aku bukan orang kaya, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu." Lalu Jaejoong teringat kepada Jiyeon, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Jiyeon, dari keluarga Park, dulu dia sekolah di London, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku."

Jaejoong terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Jiyeon dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok saat mengobrol dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat.

"Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Jiyeon."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai.

"Oh ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Jae. Tentang Jiyeon itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Jiyeon orang yang tulus." jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho mengernyit menatap Jaejoong.

_Jiyeon. Kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?_

.

.

.

"Namanya Jiyeon, dari keluarga Park yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Yunho duduk di depan meja kantor Ibunya yang besar.

Sang Ibu yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau umma boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Yunho mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Jaejoong di kampus."

Sang Ibu menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh" sang Ibu melepas kaca matanya di meja dan menatap Yunho.

"Park Jiyeon adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Jiyeon."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil, tapi karena Jiyeon tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Jaejoong. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa umma tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, appamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti umma bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Jiyeon, umma tidak tahu alasan appamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, appamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern. Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Jiyeon muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki ke balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sana. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum ayahnya dan tersenyum.

Sang ayah pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini.

Jaejoong tak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya karena hidup miskin. Jaejoong tak menyalahkan ayahnya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan.

Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar.

Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

"Appa... aku merindukanmu" bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Suara alunan biola membuat Jaejoong teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Yunho. _Siapa lelaki ini?_

Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Jaejoong, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Jaejoong? kenalkan aku Chansung." dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Yunho," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi appa," suara Yunho menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Jaejoong dan Chansung yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Jae?"

Chansung tersenyum kepada Yunho, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Chansung melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Yun." sebelum keluar, Chansung mengedipkan matanya kepada Jaejoong.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Chansung, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius.

"Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati wanita, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada Ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua wanita. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Jaejoong menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Yunho tentang Chansung, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Chansung tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Chansung sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Jiyeon duduk di sebelah Jaejoong di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

Beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Jiyeon mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Jiyeon dan tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jiyeon terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tak punya teman."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Jiyeon dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Jiyeon dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Jiyeon menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Jiyeon memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening.

"Maafkan ya."

Jaejoong langsung luluh dan tersenyum pada Jiyeon, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Jaejoong." _jawab Jiyeon, setengah berbisik_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue..**_

_**.**_

Beberapa bagian sepertinya akan saya ubah :) disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan. Sekali lagi, fic ini bukan milik saya, tapi milik Santhy Agatha.

Mind to review?

Review penentu kelanjutan ff ini loh hhe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sweet Enemy [Grey Morning]**

**Author : Santhy Agatha**

**Remake by me**

**Yun-Male and Jae-Female**

**Yunjae GS**

**.**

_**This story isn't mine.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**.**

"_Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan__"_

**.**

"Kau sedang apa?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mendapati Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memanaskan sesuatu di dapur.

Yunho tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur itu, dia mendekat ke arah kompor lalu mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Yunho di dapur selarut itu.

"Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair" Jawabnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya"

Yunho mengedikan bahunya lalu kembali memerhatikan gadis itu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Jaejoong harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk, busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci.

"Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tak bisa tidur" ucap Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu" Yunho memberitahukannya.

"Tidak" Jaejoong bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan"

"Jaejoong" suara Yunho berubah tajam, suara khas yang dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa kesal kepada gadis itu.

"Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka" nada suara Yunho terdengar begitu angkuh.

"Ya aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala atas sikap keras kepala Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar keras kepala" gumamnya kesal.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu, Yunho-sshi!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya" Yunho memicing menatapnya.

Dia melangkah dan duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Wow, baunya harum sekali" komentar Yunho mencium aroma susu itu.

'Ish' namun Jaejoong membatin dalam hati.

Kenapa Yunho tidak pergi saja? Membiarkannya memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang.

Jaejoong memilih untuk diam.

Dan sesaat tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Yunho hanya memerhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam, tangan gadis itu begitu terampil mengaduk susu vanilla itu. Dan satu hal yang Yunho lewatkan dari sosok Jaejoong.

"Cantik." bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-aniya! Ah, tadi kau bilang apa? Sulit tidur? Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho seolah mengalihkan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dibibir mungil Jaejoong, "Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa"

Yunho menaruh tangannya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Jaejoong mematikan kompornya.

Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan pada Yunho.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur" Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh.

"Karena aku mendengar selain Jiyeon, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Itu tak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan"

Jaejoong menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Yunho. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Yunho.

"Duduklah" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu - di depan Yunho.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan"

"Ya, supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Jung lagi" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Jung itu tidak mungkin, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya?

Kalau memang benar Jaejoong tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong tahu nantinya?

'Akankah dia membenciku?' mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong.

Karena kalau saja Taejun, ayah Jaejoong itu tidak menyelamatkan Yunho, dia mungkin saja akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Jaejoong pastinya akan hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Lagipula sepertinya umma tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu"

Ditempatnya Jaejoong mengamati Yunho. Gadis itu sedikit menghela nafas.

Namja itu sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Jaejoong bahkan kadang kala merasa begitu canggung kepada Yunho, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Yunho melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuat Yunho berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya? Bahkan namja itu sendiri lah yang menjemputnya.

Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Jaejoong sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tapi tentu saja dia tak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Yunho. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan di ruang dapur yang temaram itu.

Jaejoong meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak - membuatnya santai.

"Appaku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai"

Jaejoong menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Yunho.

Yunho entah kenapa membalas senyuman Jaejoong lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak" suara Yunho berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Yunho mulai menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Yunho menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan" Gumamnya mengerikan.

Yunho mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Jaejoong juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di cafe langgananku"

"Dimana?" Yunho langsung bertanya dan tertarik.

Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Jaejoong sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Jaejoong selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion. Sepertinya informasi itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah" mata Jaejoong berbinar.

"Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia" tambahnya lagi.

Yunho terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan" namja itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Jaejoong yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya.

Kemudian setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang ke dalam gelas susunya, Jaejoong mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu dan menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Jaejoong terkekeh lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya kemudian menatap Yunho mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat"

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Yunho mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan meneguknya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tertegun dengan perbuatan Yunho. Namja itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya - sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Jaejoong masih tertegun ketika Yunho meletakkan gelas itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius.

"Kau benar, ternyata enak"

Jaejoong masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah…

Tapi ada bekas bibir Yunho di sana.

Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama? Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Jaejoong memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah, sementara Yunho tampaknya tak peduli, dia menatap Jaejoong dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh, tidak ada apa-apa."

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu" ucapnya menggoda lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong kembali termenung menatap gelas itu.

'Y-yunho'

.

.

.

Siapa sangka jika percakapan singkat mereka semalam membuat gunung es kasat mata yang ada disekitar mereka seolah mencair begitu saja.

"Aku akan menjemputmu"

Itulah isi pesan singkat Yunho yang ditujukan kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho kini tengah memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus, kedatangannya ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik.

Beberapa perempuan bahkan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan memuja.

"Yunho oppa tampan sekali" bisik-bisik mereka terkagum.

Yunho sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja, dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Angkuh sekali namja ini.

Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya.

Pengaruh Nyonya Jung memang sangat besar di kampus ini, karena Nyonya Jung adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah tersebut.

'Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat umma' batin Yunho mencibir.

"Tuan muda, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani umma. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya"

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Siapa lagi?" Yunho melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini.

"Ah terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya" ucap Yunho cukup formal.

"Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan muda?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu.

Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang.

Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sana sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Jaejoong.

Yunho rupanya tidak salah, dia menemukan Jaejoong sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya namun Yunho nampak tak peduli.

"Jae" panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Yunho.

Matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tak membaca pesanku?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Sayangnya tidak"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya. Yunho benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya.

Dengan kedatangannya ke sini dan terang-terangan menjemput Jaejoong, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung yang harus dihormati.

Yunho menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Jung.

Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka, dan ketika Jaejoong menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap.

Well, ternyata kehadiran Yunho cukup mengintimidasi di sini. "Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua" Jaejoong berbisik lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yunho saja.

Hal itu membuat Yunho terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Jae, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku"

Ketika itulah Jaejoong menatap kedatangan Jiyeon dari pintu kelas. Tadi Jiyeon bilang akan ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Jaejoong untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang. Sayang sekali Jaejoong sudah bilang iya, jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Yunho pulang begitu saja kan.

"Jiyeon" Jaejoong memanggil Jiyeon yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Yunho berdiri disana.

Yunho yang menyadari nama Jiyeon disebut langsung menoleh kebelakang. Kata Ibunya, Jiyeon adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Yunho, kedatangan Jiyeon kemari dan meninggalkan kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius.

Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Jaejoong yang masih dipertanyakan.

Yang berdiri di depan Yunho adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Jiyeon tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik.

'Aku mungkin harus memprotes umma karena membatalkan pertunangan itu' Yunho bergumam dalam hati, namun tak lama kemudian menatap Jaejoong dan senyumnya semakin dalam.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Yunho merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Jiyeon.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Jaejoong" Yunho bersikap ramah seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Jiyeon adalah mantan tunangannya.

Jiyeon mengamati wajah Yunho lama sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Yunho, "Namaku Jiyeon, Park Jiyeon"

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku, keadaan sulit baginya di sini dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya"

"Y-yun" Jaejoong berbisik.

Jiyeon tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang, Jaejoong sungguh teman yang baik"

Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik lalu berkelas, sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya.

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba membuatnya pedih, tatapan matanya terlihat sedih.

'Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya' batinnya nanar.

"Jae! Ayo kita pulang"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Jiyeon untuk menemaninya ke toko roti" jawabnya tanpa sadar.

"Lain kali saja Jae, kasihan Yunho-sshi sudah susah-susah menjemput kemari" Jiyeon tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan akan bertemu lagi besok"

"Mian..." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok" dia membiarkan Yunho dengan gentlenya meraih tas miliknya dan membawakannya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar" Jiyeon melambai dan masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Jaejoong lalu melangkah mengikuti Yunho, meninggalkan Jiyeon yang berdiri diam mengamati mereka sampai menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebat dan diiringi suara angin dan petir, diatas ranjang itu Jaejoong berbaring dengan gemetaran dan mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala.

Namun setiap suara petir menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Jaejoong memang takut dengan petir.

Dulu waktu kecil, jika mendengar suara petir, Jaejoong akan menangis meraung-raung, dan sang ayah akan memasukkannya kedalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Jaejoong beranjak dewasa, hal tersebut pun masih berlaku, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai petir di luar reda.

"A-appa"

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Jaejoong bergantung. Mr Kim akan memeluknya dengan sayang menenangkannya. Dan hal itu selalu berhasil.

Petir berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan ketakutannya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ayah... Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tek .

Tiba-tiba lampu mati - gelap gulita.

Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan-bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Jaejoong semakin gemetar dan takut.

Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan petir itu akan berhenti? Jaejoong begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara petir.

Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampunya mati, sepertinya ada pohon yang tumbang menimpa kabel

listrik di luar, itu sedang diperbaiki"

Itu suara Yunho.

Dan kemudian tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti jika dia sudah tak ketakutan lagi, dia pasti akan merasa malu, Jaejoong melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari menabrak Yunho dengan keras hingga tubuh namja itu sempat mundur, namun segera memeluknya erat.

Pada saat yang sama petir menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya dan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar.

"Jae?" Yunho tidak menolak pelukan Jaejoong.

Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh rapuh yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Dan ketika petir menggelegar lagi, Jaejoong berjingkat kaget lalu semakin erat memeluk Yunho.

Yunho tahu. Jaejoong takut pada suara petir.

"Sttt…" dia berbisik lirih berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

Yeoja ini memeluknya begitu erat sekali sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Jaejoong pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Yunho tersenyum, kalau Jaejoong sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu - ketika dia menemukan Jaejoong setelah terusir dari mansion.

Saat itu hujan deras dan untungnya waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Jaejoong sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur"

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika Yunho mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Yunho rupanya membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang. Tangan yeoja itu masih mencengkeram jemari Yunho seolah takut di tinggalkan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum ringan, di matanya kini Jaejoong terlihat begitu rapuh.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya.

"Sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam dan memaksakan senyum kecilnya.

"Hmm, gomawo" senyum yang begitu berat.

Melihat senyum Jaejoong, bahkan tatapan mata itu, membuat Yunho tertarik kekedalaman matanya. Mata Yunho terpejam sesaat.

"Tidurlah" Yunho bergumam pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai di ambang tidurnya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Yunho-ya_" gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Jaejoong ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Namja itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang dan kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"_Jaejoongie_"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

Lanjut?

Wow, responnya kurang sekali hehe kurang berminat kah? Membosankan? Masukan sangat di terima di sini :) kalau respon/ review masih kurang, **berarti ini chapter terakhir yang saya remake.**

Bukan gila review, tapi kalau emang gak ada review berarti bisa aja ceritanya kurang menarik dan gak ada yang baca kan?

Sekali lagi, masih layak lanjut kah?

Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Sweet Enemy [Grey Morning]**

**Author : Santhy Agatha**

**Remake by me**

**Yun-Male and Jae-Female**

**Yunjae GS**

**.**

_**This story isn't mine.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**.**

**.**

"_Tak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu.__"_

**.**

_Prev..._

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Jaejoong ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Namja itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang dan kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"_Jaejoongie_"

.

Yunho menggumam dalam hati, duduk di tepi ranjang – mengamati wajah damai Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Namja itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

_Kalau memang baginya Jaejoong seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya.

Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Jaejoong di jemarinya dan berdiri dari ranjang.

Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong lembut, sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala pening.

Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

_Setidaknya sudah tidak ada petir..._

Jaejoong terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut tersebut tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Ingatan Jaejoong berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho tanpa malu.

_Oh ya ampun!_

Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Jung Yunho yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Yunho tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya –

Dan anehnya, Yunho tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Yunho membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur.

'_Kenapa Yunho begitu baik kepadaku?_'

.

.

.

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Jiyeon menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Jaejoong, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menatap yeoja cantik di depannya.

Oh astaga, Jiyeon memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Jiyeon pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Jiyeon menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Jaejoong mengajak Jiyeon ke Garden Cafe yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi, Jiyeon ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Jaejoong menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan, yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Jiyeon terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Jiyeon tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Jiyeon tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Yunho nanti." tatapan Jaejoong menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Yunho?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Jaejoong mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana.

"Tetapi setidaknya Yunho berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

Ekspresi wajah Jiyeon tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Iya Jaejoong, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Yunho erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Jung mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Jaejoong menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

.

.

.

Tap .

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Jaejoong menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Chansung sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya dan tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumannya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho.

"Begitulah." Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum padanya.

'Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja.' Jaejoong membatin mengamati ketampanan Chansung. Namja itu bisa dibilang memang sangat tampan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Chansung sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya.

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang bahaya jika seorang yeoja berjalan-jalan sendirian, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya."

"Lalu?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepala padanya.

"Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Chansung mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika dia berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di jalan.

Namja itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Jaejoong merasa takut.

Tetapi perkataan namja itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chansung mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Namja itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Jaejoong ragu, tetapi Chansung tampak begitu tulus, dan dia kan sahabat Yunho, meskipun Yunho sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Chansung pada yeoja.

'Chansung tidak terlihat jahat.' Batin Jaejoong melihat tatapan tulus itu.

Jaejoong bahkan yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Chansung incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mengangguk dan Chansung langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

.

.

"Yunho bercerita jika kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara umma Yunho menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Chansung memulai percakapan sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Mrs Jung menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Jaejoong menatap Chansung sambil tersenyum.

"Appaku seorang tukang bangunan dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Chansung menoleh sebentar dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu appamu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Jaejoong."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Jaejoong melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Chansung.

"Ya, appa mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah appa meninggal, Mrs Jung menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Mrs Jung begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Chansung yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Chansung tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Jaejoong. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Jung.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Chansung tersenyum meminta maaf, "Yunho melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Jaejoong menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Chansung, "Aku baik-baik saja." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Jaejoong keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Dengan sopan Jaejoong melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Chansung masih terparkir di sana - mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Jaejoong memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

Helaan nafas Jaejoong terlihat.

Ada apa dengan Chansung.

'Sudahlah...'

.

.

.

"Dia bilang akan menjemputku setiap hari." Jaejoong setengah berbisik saat bicara di ponselnya, Jiyeon tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Jaejoong pun teringat akan Chansung.

"Aneh…" Jiyeon tampak tercenung di seberang sana.

"Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Jaejoong, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi korban Chansung adalah yeoja kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Jaejoong membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, berkali-kali Chansung mengingatkanku tentang bahaya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Jaejoong. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan." Jiyeon tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Jaejoong... Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan sekaligus mengindari Chansung, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Jung."

Jaejoong termenung mendengar nasehat Jiyeon. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

Orang itu tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika Chansung ternyata menunggui Jaejoong pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Sebuah rencana licik sudah tersusun di kepalanya. Rencananya untuk menculik Jaejoong sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Jaejoong selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Yeoja bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu namja pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Jaejoong.

Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Chansung sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Kangin sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." Gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Jiyeon yang dimaksud oleh Kangin. "Namanya Jiyeon dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?"

Kangin tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Jung."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" Gumam Kangin dengan ironis.

Jaejoong tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari."

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Kangin tertawa, "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada dimana-mana Jaejoong, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiran-butiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung."

Kangin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuhmusuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar filosofi Kangin, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Kangin tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpura-pura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah panjang, namja itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Namja itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Jaejoong meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Yunho tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yun?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." Namja itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

Yunho memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut, Jaejoong meliriknya dengan cemas, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau sangat pucat."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya, dia menatap Yunho khawatir dan sedikit gugup tentunya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Yunho terkekeh.

"Wajahku? A-aniya, aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya gugup, Yunho hanya tertawa memperhatikannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Jae."

Seketika Jaejoong langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pernyataan Yunho itu.

"Mengagumkan?"

"Kau pintar, dan kau cantik."

Blush .

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, "Kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, hey Jaejoong-ah! Daripada menjadi adikku, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku."

Kalau saja Jaejoong sedang minum, bisa dipastikan dia sudah tersedak, "Yunho! Berhentilah membual."

Srak .

Yunho menarik lutut Jaejoong, memposisikan tubuh yeoja itu dengan benar lalu dia berbaring menyamankan diri di atas paha yeoja itu.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Melihat Yunho yang memejamkan matanya, membuat Jaejoong tak tega untuk memarahinya, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Kau demam." Gumamnya saat tangan kanannya terulur di kening Yunho.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hanya sebentar." Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh dan membelai rambut Yunho yang mulai berkeringat, wajah namja itupun terlihat memerah. Sepertinya tuan muda kita benar-benar sakit.

Yunho sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur namja itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan namja itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Jaejoong larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Jaejoong menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Yunho yang masih pulas di atas pahanya.

_Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap ke arah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong gelagapan dalam duduknya.

Namja itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan Yunho kepadanya.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh dalam pesonaku?" tatapan Yunho berubah dan menatapnya dengan jahil, pesona? Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Menyingkirlah, kakiku rasanya mati rasa." Jaejoong mengucapkannya tanpa menatap kepada Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau, Jae, biarkan aku tidur disini."

"Tidak."

"Aku kakakmu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, jadi biarkan aku tidur disini dan memelukmu."

"Jung Yunho!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam, "Aku akan menggulingkanmu."

"Coba saja." Yunho semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di perut rata Jaejoong.

Bibir namja itu mencium perut Jaejoong dengan hangat, "Hey! Bagaimana kalau perut ini membuncit dengan anak Jung Yunho di dalamnya."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"Ntahlah Jae, sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Yunho bergumam, "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya."

Yunho langsung bangun dari posisinya, "Aku akan ke kamarku." Dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong masih membeku ditempatnya.

Pintu tertutup di depan Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap dalam diam.

_Yunho menyukainya?_

_Benarkah?_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yunho terserang flu. Suara batuknya pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Yunho, Nyonya Jung sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Yunho terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat.

Sekarang Jaejoong sedang mencoba membantu Yunho meminum obatnya. Tetapi namja itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

Yunho tidak suka kalau Jaejoong membolos kuliah.

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Yunho berucap, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orangtuaku pergi entah kemana."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan menyadari kepedihan di mata namja itu. Kasihan namja ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Jaejoong mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Yunho selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Jaejoong menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Yunho bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Jaejoong tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, bukan adikku!"

"Yunho! Berhenti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Aku akan bicara pada umma."

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku harus memberimu obat tidur?"

Jaejoong terlihat frustasi sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh, "Kau tidak akan menyesal jika menikah denganku."

"Kau sedang sakit jadi tidurlah!"

Jaejoong memberitahu, Yunho pun tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Yunho. Meskipun dia dan Yunho terlibat banyak obrolan yang selalu membuat Jaejoong kesal, tetapi melihat Yunho yang tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, dia cukup kasihan dan merasa tak enak.

Chu ~

"Ciuman seorang adik." Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho, sesaat matanya memandang ke arah wajah damai yang tertidur pulas itu.

"_Yunho oppa._" Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

Tak terlihat sedikitpun dia akan beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur itu.

Dia hanya duduk dan memandang Yunho, ketika keringat itu mulai membasahi wajah Yunho, maka dengan sigap Jaejoong akan langsung menyekanya.

Yunho telah berubah, dia tidak pernah mencurigai ataupun berbuat jahat padanya, maka dari itu Jaejoong ingin membalas semua kebaikan Yunho, selain itu keluarga Jung sudah sangat baik mau menampung dan membiayainya.

Seharian itu Jaejoong menjaga Yunho yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dan memberitahu jika demam Yunho semakin parah. Jaejoong bergegas memutup buku mata kuliahnya dan menuju kamar Yunho. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Yunho.

"Astaga, Yunho, bukannya tadi sudah membaik?"

"Saya mendengar suara gelas pecah, saat melihatnya tuan muda sudah seperti ini."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Baiklah Bi, terimkasih, biar saya yang menjaga Yunho." Dia pun menghampiri tubuh lemah Yunho.

Bisa dilihatnya jika tubuh Yunho di banjiri keringat dan bajunya setengah basah. Jika dibiarkan saja, maka akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Yunho, sebuah piyama yang tidak terlalu tebal, tetapi sebelum itu Jaejoong meminta Bibi pelayan menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuknya.

Tangan Jaejoong membuka kanci piyama Yunho satu persatu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Yunho masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sadar Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong menyadarkan diri dengan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, bukan saatnya untuk merasa malu dan gugup.

'Ini pertolongan pertama.' Batinnya menyemangati.

Setelah menghela nafas, Jaejoong kembali membuka kancing pakaian Yunho hingga seluruhnya terbuka. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil handuk yang telah dicelupkannya ke dalam air hangat dan mengelapkannya ke tubuh Yunho, pertama leher, dada, lalu perut namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong meneguk air liurnya, kenapa tubuh Yunho begitu menggoda, dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Semuanya harus cepat diselesaikannya.  
.

.

.

"Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Yunho berujar dengan marah, lihatlah tatapan tajamnya saat dia sedang marah. Seolah lupa jika dia masih dalam keadaan sakit dengan wajah memerah.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan menampakan wajah Jaejoong di sana, "Kenapa tatapan matamu seperti itu?" Jaejoong bertanya, "Bibi, ada apa ini?"

"Siapa orang lancang yang telah mengganti pakaianku?" Yunho bertanya dengan marah.

"Mwo? Ya! Aku yang membuka pakaianmu, kau ingin semakin sakit dengan pakaian basah itu?" Jaejoong balas menatapnya berani.

Yunho terdiam, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, "Kalian semua keluar dari kamarku, kecuali kau." Tunjuk Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Diam-diam Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya takut, "Yunho-ya, maaf atas kelancanganku, tetapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud apapun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin sakit."

Yunho tetap diam. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Kau boleh membentakku, maafkan aku."

Kini Jaejoong terlihat pasrah dihadapan Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu, tetapi aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan padamu, kau melihatnya bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau merasa tergoda?"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kau sudah melihat tubuhku, bukan? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus menikah denganku."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya melihat tingkah laku namja itu, beberapa menit yang lalu saja dia masih dalam emosi yang tidak stabil, tetapi sekarang dia sudah bisa menggodanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar, demammu saja masih belum turun, sembuhkan dulu penyakitmu, setelah itu katakan apapun sesukamu."

"Kepalaku sakit sekali, ambilkan handuk itu!"

Jaejoong meraih handuk dalam baskom air hangat kemudian menyeka kening Yunho, kembali mencelupkannya ke dalam air lalu meletakannya di kening Yunho.

Hari sudah semakin sore, hari itu benar-benar Jaejoong dedikasikan untuk Yunho - pangeran di kediman Jung. Jaejoong menatap namja yang terlihat tidak berdaya itu, "Tidurlah lagi, kau belum pulih benar."

"Temani aku, Jae."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya, Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya, matanya menatap kearah tautan tangannya. Yunho menggenggamnya erat, perasaannya sedikit tenang ketika melihat mata Yunho yang perlahan terpejam.

Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar kepayahan hari ini.

Ting tong...

Tiba-tiba suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Ragu sejenak tetapi dengan hati-hati sekali Jaejoong beranjak, dia merapikan selimut Yunho lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah. Chansung ada di sana. Namja itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening.

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Chansung bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Chansung. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena merawat Yunho."

Chansung mengerutkan keningnya, "Yunho sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk. Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat." Jawab Jaejoong ketika siang tadi memang ada dokter yang datang memeriksa.

Chansung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas, aku akan menginap di sini, ya... untuk menemani kalian."

"B-benarkah? Baiklah..." Awalnya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, tetapi itu tidak lama.

"Hmm."Changsung mengangguk.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada namja dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Yunho kenapa-napa. Chansung adalah sahabat Yunho dia pasti akan menjaganya.

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

_**.**_

Rate-M tidak selalu _mature content, ok?_ Terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya :) maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya, saya kasih bonus, panjang kan? Ini ngetik sambil tiduran... semoga gak banyak typo.

_Hope u like it._

.

.

_Next Chap..._

.

"Jangan!" Yunho berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Chansung terhenti.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Chansung terlihat geli, Jaejoong bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Chansung benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Jaejoong?"

Yunho memandang Chansung dan Jaejoong berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu dia mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Chansung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Sweet Enemy [Grey Morning]**

**Author : Santhy Agatha**

**Remake by me**

**Yun-Male and Jae-Female**

**Yunjae GS**

**.**

_**This story isn't mine.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**.**

**.**

"_Pelukan adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya.__"_

**.**

"Tak kusangka seorang Jung Yunho bisa sakit juga."

Chansung tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Yunho dan tersenyum geli, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Yunho menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Chansung terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Yunho untuk meredakan batuknya.

"Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Jaejoong datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Jaejoong mencemaskanku?"

Yunho bergumam – membayangkan Jaejoong.

Dan tatapan lembut Yunho itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Chansung yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

Yunho mengerang, "Aku tertular salah satu staf ku mungkin."

"Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun." Tambahnya lagi dengan geram.

Chansung mulai menceramahinya, "Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

Yunho hanya mengedikan bahunya.

.

.

.

"Aku memasak sup." Jaejoong mengintip di pintu sambil membawa nampan, dilihatnya Yunho yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Yunho, lelaki ini sedang sakit. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi amat menjengkelkan.

Jaejoong memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harum ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Yunho merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Chansung yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jaejoong, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Jaejoong menatap Chansung dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk."

Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Yunho. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Chansung juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chansung.

Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Chansung.

Chansung terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Jaejoong, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh Yunho tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Yunho?" Chansung melirik ke arah Yunho yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Chansung menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Yunho berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Chansung terhenti.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Chansung terlihat geli, Jaejoong bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Chansung benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Jaejoong?"

Yunho memandang Chansung dan Jaejoong berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu dia mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Chansung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Yunho? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Chansung menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo. Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Jaejoong bersemangat.

Chansung tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Jaejoong ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…"

Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Jaejoong dan Chansung yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Jaejoong."

"Aku juga mau satu." Chansung bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Yunho yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Jaejoong senang.

"Cepatlah." Yunho berkata ketus.

"Arra! Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini." Jaejoong cemberut, tetapi hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Chansung pelan.

Dan ketika Jaejoong melirik Chansung, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum.

Membuat Jaejoong membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Yunho memutar matanya jengah.

.

.

.

Glrrr .

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya.

Yunho terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Jaejoong, dia ingat betapa takutnya Jaejoong terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Yunho mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Chansung yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Chansung mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Chansung! Chansung Bangun!" Yunho akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Chansung, mengguncangnya keras.

Chansung menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Yunho, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Chansung! Jaejoong! Jaejoong takut akan suara petir."

"Aku tahu." Chansung setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

Petir datang lagi dan menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Jaejoong bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Jaejoong memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Yunho datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Jaejoong menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Chansung berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

.

.

.

Kaki Jaejoong terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Chansung, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakan telinga.

Chansung melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Jaejoong menangis dan Chansung mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Jaejoong memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chansung.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Chansung mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Jaejoong.

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya.

Nadanya…

Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya…

Ini…

Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Chansung.

Jaejoong merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Chansung dengan bingung.

Chansung tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi." Dipeluknya Jaejoong dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Jaejoong tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Jaejoong sendirian.

Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya hangat.

Di telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jaejoong tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

_Apakah Chansung anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?_

_Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu.

Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Chansung, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Jaejoong beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama…

Tetapi bagaimanapun Jaejoong mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Yunho sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Yunho, dan semoga...

Dia bisa berbicara dengan Chansung, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Chansung punya jawaban untuknya.

"Ya... semoga saja." Batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Yunho sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya melihat Jaejoong, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." Yunho masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Jaejoong mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Yunho.

"Kemana Chansung?"

"Sudah pulang." Yunho duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Jaejoong, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana."

Jaejoong berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Chansung sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Chansung. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Chansung karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Chansung menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Yunho mengernyit sambil menatap supnya,

"Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Jaejoong tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Yunho.

"Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Yunho tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu."

"Sama-sama."

Yunho agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong ketika perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Jaejoong, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Chansung, apakah dia menolongmu?"

"Ya." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku."

Jaejoong menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Yunho.

Semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Chansung, tetapi karena Chansung tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Chansung lagi.

"Chansung tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Yunho berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Yunho.

"Dia memelukku." Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Yunho menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Chansung yang memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Begitu mendengar petir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Jaejoong mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong takut petir. Chansung membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Jaejoong, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka semua ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka.

Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan.

Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Chansung yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar.

Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan.

Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!"

Begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan.

Chansung teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Chansung langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Chansung sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Jaejoong tetap menangis.

Dan kemudian Chansung menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Chansung nyanyikan untuk Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong tidur. Jaejoong selalu mengantuk kalau Chansung menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Jaejoong mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Chansung, hendak membawanya pergi.

Jaejoong terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Chansung erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan.

Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan adik kecil miliknya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong harus ikut ayahnya, dan Chansung ikut dia.

Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Chansung pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Chansung yang menangis tidak mau pergi.

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Jaejoong kecil di lantai yang merengek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya.

Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Jaejoong takut dengan suara petir. Chansung mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Chansung tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Jaejoong dan ayahnya.

Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Chansung bukan untuk merawatnya.

Chansung punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya – yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Chansung, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Chansung memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Chansung.

Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Chansung tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya.

Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Jaejoong dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu.

Namanya sama.

Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

Chansung bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Yunho menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Jaejoong, kepada ayahnya.

Membuat Chansung mengetahui semuanya.

Jaejoong adalah adik kandungnya.

Dan Yunho adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Jiyeon tersenyum girang ketika melihat Jaejoong datang.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah, Jaejoong tersenyum, "Yunho sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Jiyeon menatap Jaejoong, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Jaejoong tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Chansung juga."

"Chansung datang?" Jiyeon menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

"Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Jaejoong, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Chansung." Jaejoong tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Chansung semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Jaejoong, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Jiyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Menurutmu apakah Chansung akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku rasa Chansung tidak perlu repot-repot." Jaejoong menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Yunho, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Jiyeon tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Jaejoong sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Jaejoong."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Jiyeon tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Jaejoong, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Jung."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Jung akan menolongku."

Jiyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Yunho-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Jaejoong."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar kata-kata Jiyeon.

"Jangan mengarang. Yunho tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu. Mungkin..."

Jaejoong tidak ingin menceritakan semua keusilan Yunho yang selalu menggodanya, '_Daripada menjadi adikku, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku saja._' Dia tersenyum geli mengingat itu semua.

Jiyeon tertawa, "Pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda.

"Mwo? Tidak! Pipiku tidak merah." Jaejoong membantahnya.

"Aku mengerti, ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

.

.

.

_Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Jaejoong sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Jaejoong memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Jaejoong.

Dia harus bisa memancing Jaejoong supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu.

"Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti"

Dia tersenyum mengejek.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Yunho tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang terjuntai di atas lantai.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Ini kamarku." Kagetnya menatap mata musang itu.

"Ini rumahku." Yunho bangkit dari posisinya.

Dia menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih mematung di tempatnya, "Kenapa baru pulang? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ada beberapa tugas yang sangat menyita waktuku." Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja belajar dan melewati Yunho lalu menaruh tasnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tambahnya bertanya pada Yunho.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Yunho membuka kedua telapak tangannya menunjukan seolah-olah dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia menatap Yunho yang masih juga menatapnya, "Wae?" Dia bertanya.

"Mengingat semalam Chansung berada di kamar ini dan memelukmu sungguh menggangguku."

Wow... Jujur sekali Jung Yunho ini.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya datang kemari." Jaejoong bergumam, dia memainkan bibirnya.

"Ya, dan aku menyesal. Sangat sangat menyesal. Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, "Y-yunho?" Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

Enggan sekali Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Pelukan itu telah terlepas, tetapi masih menjaga jarak mereka untuk tetap dekat. Mata musang itu mengunci mata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka kau di peluk orang lain, siapapun itu." Katanya begitu posesif.

Jaejoong terdiam, "Wae?" Gumamnya pelan – dia tidak harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Katakan kau akan menjadi milikku Jaejoong."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, miliknya? Apa maksudnya. Jaejoong terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau masih demam?" Katanya tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Yunho menjawabnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.  
Jaejoong tersenyum dan berniat berbalik saat Yunho kembali menarik lengannya untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Kita belum selesai." Yunho menahannya.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Yunho, aku lelah, aku ingin mandi dan tidur."

"Kita bisa mandi bersama."

"Mwo? Y-ya... J-jung Yunho, berhentilah menggodaku."

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu."

Tidak sedang menggodanya?

Dia tak percaya dengan kata-kata itu, matanya memutar malas, "Lalu? Apa?" Jaejoong menatap menantangnya.

Yunho menyeringai.

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

_._

Woahh...

Masih ada feel? Tiap ngetik Jung Yunho yang kepikir langsung _Christian Grey_ – Fifty Shades of Grey. Karma – Berulang-ulang nonton filmnya, baca novelnya – Fifty Shades of Grey – Fifty Shades of Darker – Fifty Shades of Freed.

Keren!

Falling in love sama Christian Grey, suka banget! Kecuali sex menyimpangnya, tidak! Tapi woahh... saya bener-bener falling in love.

Ada yang mau ngenalin saya ke GIDEON CROSS? lol Christian Grey, I Love U.

And for this chapter, sorry, just like this...


End file.
